1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heaters; more particularly, to a hot water heater containment and safety system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hot water heater safety systems are disclosed by the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,662 to Moody, for example, relates to a hot water heater provided with a solenoid valve that controls the supply of cold water. The Moody device has a leakage collector means for collecting leaked water and a controller to shut the solenoid valve when a leak is detected. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,302 to Lenoir, Jr. discloses an overflow protection shut-off device for use with a water heater. The Lenoir, Jr. device shuts off a supply of water to the water heater when a leaking or an overflow condition occurs. Neither the Moody nor the Lenoir, Jr. patents disclose a containment system having a removable front panel; an audible gas leak detector; a pumping system; or means for preventing the infiltration of flammable vapors from external sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,816 to Moore, Jr. et al., discloses a water heater provided with a flame-spill prevention arrangement. The Moore, Jr. et al arrangement comprises, among other components, a combustion chamber with an inner door, and a unitary manifold assembly mounted within and covering an access opening to prevent spill-out of the burner flames therethrough. The Moore, Jr. et al. patent does disclose a containment system having a removable front panel; an audible gas leak detector; a pumping system with a cold water shut off solenoid valve; or means for preventing the infiltration of flammable vapors from external sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,358 to Brandt et al., discloses a multifunction control system for a water heater. The control system comprises a flammable gas sensor which discontinues gas supply if unsafe concentrations of the gas are detected. The '358 patent does not disclose a containment system having a removable front panel; a pumping system with a cold water shut off solenoid valve; or means for preventing the infiltration of flammable vapors from external sources.
While not directly related to safety, U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,231 to Syler discloses a water heater having a sediment removal means. The water heater of Syler comprises, among other components, a tubular agitator means mounted in the hot water tank.
Conventional containment systems of the type hereinabove described lack access to the burner. There is no disclosure in the prior art concerning a hot water heater containment system having, in combination, a removable front panel for accessing the burner; an audible gas leak detector; a pumping system with a cold water shut off solenoid valve; and an adjustable collar for preventing the infiltration of flammable vapors from external sources.